Conventional thin film transistor array substrates typically include a substrate and a display device. The display device is disposed on the substrate.
The substrate is typically a single layer of glass or plastic sheet.
In practice, the inventors have found that the prior art has at least the following problem:
During the manufacturing process of the display device, the substrate is heated and undergoes great deformation due to the accumulation of stress.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the above technical problem.